


we’ll keep on fighting

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Lewis is world champion and Seb is finally on the podium again after a year of absence. Time to celebrate.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	we’ll keep on fighting

**Author's Note:**

> God, I’m so happy. Seb finally on the podium again! And lovely Sewis moments 🥰 I just had to write this. It’s done quickly though so I hope it’s not too sloppy.
> 
> I guess this takes place in the same universe as [hurry up, the clock is ticking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323861)

“We are witnessing you making history, man!”

With some lingering touches and smiles to each other, Seb pulls away from Lewis after he has congratulated him on his seventh world title, still high from the adrenaline of his own race and third place. 

It’s been almost a year since he had last been on the podium and his morale has been very low the last few months. He just can’t seem to do anything right anymore, the car is not feeling good and his confidence has been damaged a whole lot, resulting in frustratingly bad races and lots of spins. Finally getting a podium again and proving to the world - but more importantly to himself - that he’s still got it in him to race feels good though. 

As he prepares himself for the podium he catches Lewis’ eyes again and they smile warmly at each other, their eyes sparkling with joy. 

After all the press is done, Seb finds himself going to his motorhome, trying to calm down a bit. He’s not going home until the next morning, deciding to stay and enjoy his podium place for a bit longer. Fuck, he still can’t believe it. A podium and he got to share it with Lewis again. Just like old times. 

He takes a shower and changes into comfortable clothes, settling on his bed with his legs crossed and he tries to catch up on his WhatsApp. He’s gotten so much texts from family and friends, telling him how proud they are of him. It makes him smile and sigh contently. 

His mind drifts back to Lewis and his extraordinary achievement of today. He knew it was coming and inevitable but Lewis has finally equaled Michael in the number of world championship titles. And while Michael would always be Seb’s idol and hero in F1, he also recognizes Lewis’ amazing talent and he is proud of his friend for achieving all of this. Of course Lewis has an amazing car, but you don’t win seven world championship titles with just a good car, you need talent and amazing driver ability’s for that. And Lewis has it all. 

He replies to all of his messages and then decides to watch some television. As soon as he positions himself in a more comfortable way on the bed, he hears someone knocking on the door. He gets up and is surprised to see Lewis on the other side of the door when he opens it. 

“Lewis? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to celebrate, man.”

“I know and I am! I’ll get back to it in a minute.” Lewis lets out a laugh and smiles at him. “Just wanted to see you, though,” he adds almost shyly. 

“Come in,” Seb says, smiling back as he opens the door wider for Lewis to come in. 

Not expecting it to happen, Seb is surprised when Lewis pushes him against the wall once the door closes and leans in to press his lips against Seb, demanding entrance with his tongue. Once his brain catches up, Seb allows him in and they kiss each other deeply, all the emotions of the day releasing into the kiss. It’s maybe the best kiss he’s ever had in his life and Seb closes his eyes, just letting himself enjoy it immensely.

When Lewis finally pulls back for air, they stare at each other and Seb can very clearly see the wild need in Lewis’ eyes. 

“Fuck Seb, can we please...” he trails off, looking away, obviously not really knowing how to say what he wants exactly. But Seb can read him like an open book and he thinks he knows what Lewis is here for. He rests his hands on Lewis’ hips possessively and presses his mouth to Lewis’ jaw, kissing his way up to his ear. 

“You want me to fuck you, Lew?” he asks lowly. 

Lewis lets out a groan and nods wildly, pushing his hips up against Seb’s and Seb can feel how hard he is already. He grabs Lewis’ hand and drags him towards the bed. He’s about to throw Lewis onto it, but thinks better of it, opting to drop down to his knees instead and pushing Lewis pants down to his knees. Lewis is watching him with his big brown eyes and long lashes, licking his lips in anticipation and hunger. 

“Please, Seb, please,” he begs sweetly as Seb holds him in hand, stroking slowly from base to tip and back. Seb smiles as he kisses the wet head and then takes Lewis in his mouth, licking and sucking him slowly, feeling him get harder and harder. Lewis’ moans are music to his ears and he wants this man to feel so good. He deserves it so much after today. 

He pulls back and lets go Lewis’ cock for a second to rummage through his bag to get the bottle of lube he’s brought with him. Maybe he was not expecting this to happen, but he always has to be prepared because Lewis and he could get together at the craziest moments. Exactly like now. 

Looking up at Lewis again, Seb sees him watching him with dark eyes. 

“Get out of your pants and spread your legs a little for me,” Seb orders and Lewis obeys eagerly. Once his pants are gone, he’s widening his stance a little and Seb gets back to sucking his dick while he pours lube on his fingers and reaches between Lewis’ legs to bring them to his hole. 

“Seb,” Lewis whines when he’s just teasing a fingertip over his entrance. “Please, I need you.”

Deciding to stop teasing, Seb pushes a finger in and starts to prepare Lewis slowly with Lewis letting out a relieved moan. 

He’s quick about it, not wanting Lewis to be gone from the party for too long and make people suspicious. So when he deems Lewis ready for his cock, he gets up and tells Lewis to bent over the bed. Lewis is desperate, he immediately does as he’s told, presenting his ass and Seb allows himself to ogle it for a moment. But he has a task to fulfill and that’s making this gorgeous man come on his dick. 

So he pushes his own sweatpants down enough to get his cock out and he slicks it up thoroughly before he presses the head against Lewis’ eager hole. 

“Ready?” he asks, just to be sure, even though he knows the answer already. 

Lewis nods and murmurs, “yes, don’t make me wait anymore, _please_...”

Sebastian slides inside and he closes his eyes at the feeling. Fuck, but Lewis is so tight and warm around his cock, he feels _so good_. He groans as he starts to move slowly in and out. Lewis is groaning just as loudly, pushing his ass back and trying to take in more of Seb’s dick, clearly wanting it deeper and harder. Seb decides to give it to him and starts to thrust in as deep as he can, pulling out and pushing back in hard and deep. He can feel his balls slapping against Lewis’ ass and it’s so hot, Seb has to be careful that he isn’t going to come too soon. 

By the looks of it, Lewis isn’t much better off. He’s a moaning mess underneath Seb and one of his hands disappears between his legs, jerking himself and whining and shuddering as he does so. 

“Fuck Seb, it feels so good,” he pants, looking back over his shoulder at Seb. 

Seb hums and smiles and leans forward to kiss Lewis. It’s an awkward angle but he doesn’t care, he just wants to feel Lewis’ lips against his own for a moment. When he pulls back, Lewis is watching him with half lidded eyes and the way Lewis looks at him - as if he’s the only one who can make him feel like this - makes Seb want to make him come so bad. His hands are gripping Lewis’ hips again and he starts to thrust home for the finish, deep and long strokes, hitting Lewis’ spot with every thrust inside. 

Lewis’ fist is a blur on his own cock and he starts to trash and whimper on the bed, his other hand gripping the bedsheets. The wanton sight is almost enough to push Seb over the edge, but he needs Lewis to come first, needs to feel him tighten around his cock as he comes. 

“Are you close?” Seb bites out, really having to fight hard not to come yet.

“Yes,” Lewis moan. “Fuck so close, Seb, I’m gonna-“ 

Lewis can’t even finish the sentence, he comes so hard that he’s shaking all over. He cries out Seb’s name and he lets out a moan when Seb keeps on fucking him. His legs wobble and they threaten to give out underneath him but Seb steadies him and holds him tightly. 

Feeling Lewis tighten around him in delicious rhythmic spasms makes Seb groan loudly. He can feel the orgasm start to wash over him, his whole body tingling and shivering pleasantly and then he just throws his head back and lets the feeling crash through him, his hips still thrusting slowly as he comes inside of Lewis, his cock pulsing and throbbing out spurts of come that fills Lewis’ hungry hole. Lewis is welcoming it all, moaning along with Seb and pushing his ass back against him. 

When Seb finally catches his breath, he lets his hands slowly stroke over Lewis’ still clothed back. Lewis has his head buried in the duvets, his hands still gripping the sheets and he looks completely fucked out. 

“You ok?” Seb murmurs.

Lewis pushes his head back up and manages to look over his shoulder at Seb with a lopsided grin on his face.

“I’m perfect.”

Seb laughs. “That you are. In every sense of the word.”

Lewis blushes and averts his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Seb says. “You have no idea how amazing you really are, Lewis.”

He slaps lightly at Lewis’ ass as he pulls out, making Lewis laugh. Lewis stands up and cleans himself up a little with a towel that Seb hands to him. Once he has pulled his pants back up and smoothed out his clothes, he turns to Seb again, embracing him tightly and Seb can feel everything Lewis wants to say in the way he hugs him. 

“You did good today, too, Sebastian. I’m really proud of you,” he says softly, looking at Seb with pride in his eyes. Oh, how Seb is a sucker for those soft eyes. 

“Today is not about me, Lewis. You’re the world champion. You should go back to your team now and celebrate that amazing fact.” 

Lewis smiles and strokes Seb’s cheek. “Still proud of you. It was so great to battle with you again today. I missed that.” 

Seb grins back at him. “You’ll regret saying that next year.”

One more smile and one more kiss later, Seb watches Lewis go. He goes to bed after and sleeps well, just like he had said he would over the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also made myself a tumblr today. Still new there so I have no idea what I’m doing, but you can find me at: [rainbowintheskyf1](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainbowintheskyf1)


End file.
